


QUARTZ

by LoeysAeri



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, F/F, Gang Violence, Guns, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hope people read this and enjoy it, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Drugs, Violence, this was a really random idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoeysAeri/pseuds/LoeysAeri
Summary: Quartz is the new drug popping up in the clubs, gangs and slums of Republic City, something everyone wants in on and Lin is no different. Ever since her and her sister have been on their own, Lin has done everything she can to keep their heads above water.So when word starts going around that the Quartz drug was turning people crazy, everything changes in Lin’s world once again when deadly human like monsters start overrunning the city and the 20 year old has to find a way to keep her and her sister alive.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	QUARTZ

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a work in progress. It was an idea that came to me one night and I ran with it and wrote out an outline right away (although there’s still uncertain directions and characters being mulled over).
> 
> We will see where it goes and hopefully it’s as good as I’m imagining and what I have worked out so far. 
> 
> Updates may not be frequent but I hope you find it interesting enough to wait for more 😁

Lin trudged down the narrow street lit by lanterns overhead. It was well into the evening and her legs felt heavy from the hours spent running errands and lifting boxes and crates for anyone who would pay for her help. The loud hollering of the stall owners flanking each side assaulted her ears and drew her attention to the many different things being sold, from food to small trinkets that may or may not just be scraps of miscellaneous garbage molded together to look the slightest bit intriguing. 

But so were the slums, a place where you did anything you could to survive; where you either knew how to watch out for yourself or you were taken advantage of. Lin weaved through the cluster of people before coming up to a familiar stall displaying neat looking fruits and vegetables. She quickly went over and smiled at the old lady behind the stand. 

“Hey Mara” she greeted with a friendly manner, a contrast to her usual self when navigating such preying streets. 

“Well if it isn’t my favourite customer and our resident Chief of the slum” the older lady smiled brightly. 

“Mara…you shouldn’t say that out loud, it’s not like that” Lin frowned and peaked around her for eavesdroppers. 

“Oh hush. You keep a good chunk of me and my friends safe from those no good hoodlums who have no sense for the rules” she argued while already putting together a basket for the younger woman. 

Lin sighed but the corner of her mouth lifted in a small smile. Mara was a kind friend, very much like a grandmother to Lin whenever they crossed paths. She was the first person to be sympathetic towards her and her sister when they were wandering the back alleys. She fed them and gave them a place to sleep until the two sisters moved on when Lin felt bad about mooching off of someone’s hard earned living despite Mara’s reassurances. 

“Tensions have been growing since Zolt died. Everyone’s trying to reign in on his territory, It’s been a heavy couple of weeks. The Agni Kais have been trying to hound the normal residents to fork over protection pay and all that crap” Lin spoke quietly as she took out half of her money, giving more than she needed to. 

The older lady took the cash before extracting the actual amount and giving the rest back, flashing a soft knowing smile Lin’s way who only smiled sheepishly and shrugged at her actions. 

“Well, you stay safe okay? And protect that sister of yours” Mara sighed before looking around and leaning closer. “I don’t mean to be a gossip but I’ve been seeing her around with a few questionable people lately.” 

Lin suddenly felt an ebb of worry stir and she stared at the older woman who’s eyes revealed her seriousness and Lin nodded, taking the basket from the woman. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on her. When have I not kept someone in check?” Lin chuckled. 

“We don’t call you ‘Chief’ for nothing, baby” Mara patted her shoulder then waved as Lin walked away. 

She went about purchasing a few more things before she felt someone wrap and arm around her shoulder. Alarmed, Lin instinctively jabbed an elbow behind her and into their side before grabbing their arm and twisting it at an odd angle. She heard a grunt and turned around when the person started chuckling. 

“Damn. I didn’t know you had an aggressive side. Thought you were all ‘let’s protect the people’ and shit” Lin let go of their arm and scoffed.

“What do you want, Koda?” Lin crossed her arms and frowned at the man in front of her. 

The older male gave her a boyish grin and absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder from the prior strain. “My boss sent me to recruit you again, although I said it would be a waste of time,” he said.

“You’re right. I won’t join your little band of idiots, they just want control of this part of the area but I’m not willing to let them antagonize the regular residents, they have enough to worry about. Go play war somewhere else” Lin berated. 

Koda laughed and went to touch her again but was glared at so he backed off. “Come on Chief, can’t you let up a little bit? The triple threats ain’t squat without Zolt, we’ll take this side of the slums eventually and you could be spared.” 

Lin stared into the bright blue eyes that held an under layer of threat in them that has probably scared a lot of people but to someone like her who was raised to stand her ground, she felt it to be a challenge.

“That’s a no Koda. Go back to your leader and tell them I don’t want any part in their game.” She stated. 

He raised an eyebrow before nodding slowly, their eyes never leaving each other as if it might set the other into action. The blue eyed man backed away and turned to leave.

“Playing hero isn’t all it’s cracked up to be Lin, one day it might just get you killed” he tossed over his shoulder.

Lin stared after him before heaving a sigh and started walking in the opposite direction only to feel something being pressed into her hand. She gripped it in confusion and brought it up to see a rolled piece of paper. She glanced around but couldn’t make out anybody suspicious writhin the cluster of people. 

She unrolled the paper and read what was on it:

> _The alley near Main. Meet me there at 10pm, I’ve got something for you._
> 
> _  
> \- M_

Lin stuffed the note into her pants pocket and continued on her way home. She huffed as she dipped around a corner, through the maze of back alleys. Even if she tried to do her best and work the straight line with scrappy jobs, whether she begged for them or were offered there was just some things you couldn’t get away from. 

  
  
  


=•=•=

Lin leaned against the brick wall in the dark space between two shops with her arms crossed and her signature scowl present on her face. She stared at her scuffed shoes and pondered whether she should take Mr. Hui up on the offer to work a night at his club, the pay was more than the freelance labour she offered and if he liked her work it would be something of a stable job. She closed her eyes and sighed and listened to the bright noise of Main Street that seeped into the dreary alley. 

She tapped her bicep with impatience. “Where the hell is he?” She grumbled to herself. 

Suddenly scuffling could be heard coming from her right further into the alley and the shadows. Lin tensed up and instinctively positioned her feet firmly on the pavement in case this was an unlucky encounter with some desperate hoodlums trying to snatch her pockets. She dropped her arms and closed her hands into fists, ready to go for the first attack when the scuffling got closer but soon the person in the shadows materialized. 

A rugged looking Mako appeared, wearing his patented red scarf that anyone from the back streets could recognize. His hair was the same spiky mess he deemed as ‘cool’ and black clothes frumpy and worn but beggars couldn’t be choosers — quite literally. 

“Where the fuck have you been, I’ve been waiting for almost half an hour” Lin hissed in annoyance, never one to tamper her temper if the buttons had already been pushed. 

“Sorry” Mako rubbed his face. “Shady Shin has been running low on people lately and I’ve been stuck having to do multiple jobs” he explained. 

That’s when Lin noticed that he seemed more taciturn and depressing than usual with deep eye bags and a paler complexion from a lack of sleep and meals. Pushing down her weird sense of worry that seemed to be ever present in older siblings she got back to the task on hand. 

“So what do you have for me?” She asked, having waited long enough. 

Mako sighed and rubbed at his face again before reaching behind him and fishing out a small baggy. He held it up in front of the older girl to show its contents and Lin furrowed her eyebrows. The substance in the bag was some sort of odd crystallized pink rocks that glimmered under the moonlight. 

“What’s this?” She took the bag and examined the contents better. It seemed like the rocks had been crushed to be finer as if it came from a bigger source and the sparkle was almost off putting but gave you the illusion of a type of candy. 

“You think this is a joke Mako?” Lin growled as she held up the bag. “Why the fuck are bringing me a bag filled with candy?” 

She threw it back to him and gripped the front of his shirt, glaring threateningly at him who was now wide eyed and alarmed. “I’m not paying you for that shit and you’re lucky we’re close because I would pound your face in otherwise for trying to dupe me” she pushed him away from her and he stumbled as she went to leave. 

“Wait!” Mako grabbed her wrist and she stopped, sending a glance over her shoulder, clearly fuming. 

“I have better things to do than entertain your scam you idiot. I ain’t that stupid girl from before who fell prey to you. It’s kind of disappointing how petty your tricks still are” Lin huffed, already coming to terms with accepting Mr. Hui’s offer. 

Mako shook his head. “I’m not scamming you, come on you know me better than that.” He held up the bag of rocks again. 

“This ain’t candy” he said firmly and she raised an eyebrow at his unwavering expression before facing him completely. 

“Then?” She prodded. 

“This is a new drug going around called Quartz. The triple threats have been gathering it since its high in demand, it’s another reason for the tensions lately. No one knows where it came from but people are paying the big bucks for just a small amount” he informed and Lin’s ears perked up at the mention of money — something she desperately needed. 

“And? Why’s it so special?” She questioned, back to folding her arms across her chest. 

“Word on the street is that it’s some weird type of drug. Apparently it tastes sweet and you get hooked pretty fast, supposed to be some sort of relaxant like lilyweed. But I heard from Shady Shin that someone he knows kept eating too much of it and started hallucinating” Mako continued and Lin’s eyes drifted to the pink substance. 

A new drug that did more than lessen your inhibitions? Her mouth pressed into a firm line at the odd existence of such a thing but it wasn’t like she was going to take it herself so she didn’t speak on it. Mako’s next words were what sold her and pushed the idea of being a night dancer to the back of her mind. 

“They sell for top dollar on the corners, about 80 yuan a bag. That’s some serious cash around these parts and I’m sure it’ll be enough to get Su into that dance class she’s been badgering you about” he placed the bag in her hand and then reached into other pockets of his jacket and pants to produce more baggies. 

“Look, I stole these from Shin so don’t go blabbing your mouth about where you got them from” Mako grunted but Lin only rolled her eyes. 

“Mako we’ve been doing business with each other for years, when have I ever gotten you in trouble? Besides it wouldn’t do me any good to go outing my supplier to others” she told him and pocketed all the baggies filled with the crystallized drug. 

“Yeah yeah. Where’s my fee for risking my neck for you?” The 16 year old held out his hand expectantly. Lin grumbled and reached into her back pocket for her left over money and put them in the boy’s outstretched palm.

“You’re a real selfless friend Mako,” Lin said sarcastically.

“Nothing’s free out here, you know that. Not even friendship” he stated before nodding his goodbye and dipping back into the shadows. 

Lin watched him disappear before slinking back on the Main Street where the city noise seemed to fade back into focus and she watched as cars sped by and buses moved past. Lin pushed her hand into her jacket pocket, feeling the plastic baggies and smiling a little. 

“Looks like we’re going to be eating big for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?


End file.
